Our Last Night
by SAVE SASODEI
Summary: (By: Forever Love SasoDei) Summary: Ini mungkin akan menjadi malam terakhir mereka, Sasori dan Deidara. Di malam yang akan memisahkan mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa saling memiliki seutuhnya. SasoDei FF for #SaveSasoDei. Warning Inside. Read and review please


**Spesial for Project #SaveSasoDei SasoDei_INA**

**Naruto dan semua character di fanfict ini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SASODEI AND ONLY SASODEI**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typos, YAOI, ide pasaran, dll. Don't like? Don't read, guys. Flame? Silahkan**

**.**

**OUR LAST NIGHT**

**By**

**Forever Love SasoDei**

**.**

**.**

"Danna!"

Seorang lelaki berambut merah menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya walaupun memang bukan namanya yang dipanggil.

Seseorang datang dari luar ke dalam apartemennya, membuka seenaknya pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Dei," gumam si pemiliki rambut merah itu yang sama sekali tak terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang berambut pirang.

"Lihat aku bawa apa un!" ujar Deidara riang seraya duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Sasori yang selalu ia panggil dengan panggilan 'danna'.

"Hn?" Sasori menggeser posisi duduknya agar merapat ke arah Deidara, kemudian ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping milik Deidara, "Apa itu?"

"Kue kering un!" Deidara membuka kotak makanan yang ia bawa, yang penuh dengan kue kering, "Buatanku sendiri, danna."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori seraya mengambil salah satu kue kering di dalam kotak lalu mencobanya, "Hmm enak juga."

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja un."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke Televisi di hadapannya, memang sedari tadi, sebelum Deidara datang, dirinya tengah menonton sebuah Film ber-genre action di Televisi, "Tidak biasanya kau datang semalam ini, Dei."

"Um?" Deidara menatap Sasori seraya mengigit kuenya, "Tadi masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan. Kenapa un? Danna rindu padaku ya?"

Sasori hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, "Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu."

Deidara tersenyum jahil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasori, "Berarti 'iya' kan danna?" godanya.

Sasori menoleh.

'cup'

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir mungil Deidara, seketika membuat pipi Deidara memerah.

Kini giliran Sasori yang tertawa melihat Deidara, "Sudah makan, sayang?" bisik Sasori pelan tepat di telinga Deidara, membuat si cantik itu bergidik dan merasa wajahnya semakin memanas.

Sasori melepaskan pelukan sebelah tangannya dari Deidara saat ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil benda tersebut dari dalam sakunya lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Hm ya, ada apa Itachi?"

"Sasori, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang menghubunginya tersebut, yang dipanggilnya Itachi.

"Aku?" Sasori melirik Deidara yang menatapnya penasaran, "Tentu saja di apartemenku. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sendirian?"  
Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak. Aku bersama Dei."

"Kalau begitu kemasi barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan apartemenmu sekarang juga. kau bisa pergi kemana saja, ke rumahku atau ke rumah Dei. Sekarang Sasori!" nada Itachi terdengar meninggi juga panik.

Sasori memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat merasa suasana mulai tidak nyaman, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau ingat saat kau membunuh lima orang preman bulan lalu?" tanya Itachi.

"Y-ya," sahut Sasori pelan. Ya, ia memang pernah membunuh lima orang preman yang saat itu berusaha 'menyentuh' kekasihnya, Deidara. Entah karena Sasori memang memiliki insting pembunuh (karena ayahnya merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran) yang tinggi, jadi dengan mudah ia membunuh lima orang tersebut.

"Dan kau tahu? Salah satu dari lima orang yang kau bunuh adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang sekarang ayahnya menuntut tanggung jawab!" pekik Itachi.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, mencoba tetap bersikap tenang di hadapan Deidara. Pasalnya ia tak ingin Deidara tahu apa yang tengah dialaminya, "Lalu?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tousan dengan bawahannya, tousan mengatakan besok tim kepolisian yang diketuai oleh tousan akan menangkapmu dan.." suara Itachi merendah, "memberikan hukuman mati padamu"

Deg!

Jantung Sasori seolah berhenti berdetak. Raut wajahnyapun menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tak mungkin ia sembunyikan.

"N-ne? Doushite?" bisik Deidara khawatir seraya menatap Sasori dengan cemas dan was-was.

Sasori mengatur napasnya, sebisa mungkin agar tetap tenang di depan Deidara, "Begitu?" ucapnya pada Itachi, "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Itachi."

Sasori segera meletakkan Handphone-nya di atas meja kaca, ia memijit pelan keningnya, merasa kepalanya berputar-putar karena terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku mau minum dulu ya Dei."

Deidara mengangguk, membiarkan Sasori berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke atas meja, dapat ia lihat layar Handphone Sasori masih menyala.

"Eh?" bisiknya kemudian mengambil Handphone tersebut. Terlihat disana panggilan dari Itachi belum terputus, ia tempelkan Handphone tersebut di telinganya, "Moshimoshi."

"Dei?"

"Itachi?"

#

Sasori meneguk segelas air dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana caranya sekarang? Apa ia harus lari dan menyeret Deidara dalam masalahnya? Memang saat itu ia membunuh untuk melindungi Deidara. Tapi jika ia melarikan diri, apa masalah bisa terselesaikan?

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Beranjak dari dapur untuk menghampiri Deidara yang masih ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu. Sasori tersentak saat melihat Deidara menundukkan kepala, dengan Handphone Sasori di telinga kirinya.

"Souka," bisik Deidara lirih, sepertinya ia belum menyadari keberadaan Sasori. Lalu ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Dei," panggil Sasori pelan.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori. Dengan mata yang memerah ia menatap mata Sasori.

"Danna!" pekiknya lalu berlari ke arah Sasori dan memeluk erat danna-nya itu.

Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara. Dielusnya pelan rambut pirang panjang milik Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara, ya dirinya menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini un?" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, ia sadar bahwa Deidara sudah mengetahui masalah yang ia hadapai saat ini.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini danna. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kita bisa pergi dari ini un!" Deidara semakin erat memeluk dannanya. Sedikitpun tak ada keinginan untuk kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai. Yang hampir 5 tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Tapi aku memang pembunuh, Dei. Aku membunuh orang-orang itu," bisik Sasori getir.

"Danna bisa jelaskan pada mereka!" Deidara mendongak menatap Sasori. "Bahwa kau membunuh mereka untuk melindungiku. Danna bisa menyewa pengacara. Masih banyak jalan, danna."

Sasori menangkup kedua pipi Deidara yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dikecupnya kening Deidara pelan. "Sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"TIDAK!"  
Deidara membentak sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat beberapa helaian rambutnya yang panjang menari mempercantik wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, danna... hiks," Deidara menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya naik turun karena tangisannya. Tangisan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. "Selamatkan dirimu. Aku mohon un."

"Dei..."

"Ini semua karena aku un. Kalau saja saat itu danna tidak menyelamatkanku...hiks.. danna tidak akan seperti ini."

Rasa sakit yang dalam menyerang jantung Sasori saat melihat kekasihnya sedemikian terluka. Kembali dipeluknya tubuh rapuh itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Bohong!" suara Deidara bergetar, "Kata Itachi, pihak kepolisian akan memberikan hukuman mati padamu besok. Kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Tidak," ucap Sasori pelan, "Itu akan membahayakanmu, Dei. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tenanglah, aku punya pembelaan. Aku tidak akan mati."

Tangisan Deidara perlahan-lahan mereda, ia masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori, "Danna. Izinkan aku menginap disini malam ini."

Sasori tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

#

Hening. Terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah detikan jam dinding yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama setiap detiknya. Monoton. Membosankan namun cukup membuat dua orang yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama, gelisah dibuatnya. Deidara yang tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Sasori merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Diremasnya bagian atas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak henti ia memohon dalam hatinya.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon hentikan waktu. Aku mohon.'

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Sasori dalam keheningan. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, seandainya saja Sasori belum tidur, Deidara pasti sudah memeluk kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja jika ia peluk sekarang, ia takut dirinya hanya akan mengganggu tidur danna-nya.

Deidara terkejut saat Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya.

"Dei?" bisiknya, "Kau belum tidur hm?"

Deidara tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku takut saat aku terbangun nanti, aku tidak bisa melihat danna lagi."

Tatapan Sasori melembut, disentuhkan pipi kanan Deidara dengan jemarinya, "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sasori menggeser posisi tidurnya, merapatkan dirinya ke arah Deidara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Deidara yang sedikit memerah karena apa yang Sasori lakukan. Kehangatan yang membuat jantung berdesir, Deidara rasakan saat bibir lembut Sasori yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Pelan dan begitu 'gentle', membuat Deidara tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah berada dalam kendali Sasori hanya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut tersebut semakin lama semakin dalam. Sasori melumat bibir Deidara dengan pelan, merasakan lebih dalam rasa manis di bibir kekasihnya yang cantik tersebut.

Sasori menjilat bibir bawah Deidara, meminta izin untuk menyapa isi mulut Deidara.

"Hnn~" Deidara bergumam pelan saat membuka mulutnya, memberi izin mutlak untuk Sasori.

Masih mengelus pelan pipi Deidara dengan jemarinya, Sasori menyelipkan lidahnya diantara kedua bibir Deidara kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Deidara.

Deidara sedikit bergidik saat lidah Sasori bertemu dengan lidahnya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia menerima tawaran lidah Sasori untuk berdansa bersama.

"Hnnh~" ia mengeluh pelan.

Merasa kurang leluasa dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Sasori naik ke atas tubuh Deidara tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia gunakan kedua sikunya untuk bertumpu di tempat tidur agar dirinya tidak menindih tubuh Deidara yang ramping.

Deidara mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori dan menekan dannanya agar ciuman mereka bisa lebih dalam dari ini. Desahan halus Deidara membuat darah Sasori mengalir turun ke bawah.

"Ahnn!" Deidara mendorong tubuh Sasori saat ia merasa tak sanggup lagi membiarkan paru-parunya kering.

Sasori tersenyum melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, aku akan menemanimu," ujar Sasori seraya mengecup sekilas pipi Deidara yang akhirnya semakin memerah karenanya.

Deidara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasori, "Kalau danna lelah, tidur saja un. Danna perlu istirahat."

Sasori merendahkan kepalanya, membenamkan kepalanya di leher Deidara yang memiliki wangi yang khas bagi Sasori, "Hmm..." ia bergumam kemudian dikecupnya leher jenjang tersebut, "Tidak."

"Ah!" Deidara memekik pelan saat Sasori mengigit lehernya. Sasori tersenyum, dijilatnya bekas gigitannya di leher Deidara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya.

Bibir Sasori mendekat ke telinga Deidara, dengan sangat pelan –dan suara yang menggoda tentunya- Sasori berbisik, "Dei. Aku ingin memilikimu... seutuhnya."

Deidara bergidik, suara Sasori benar-benar membuat sesuatu meletup-letup di dalam kepala Deidara, "Kalau begitu, miliki aku danna."

Sasori tersenyum- ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban dari Deidara.

Pemiliki rambut merah itu kembali mencium Deidara, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan ini. Ia menginginkan hati dan tubuh Deidara menjadi miliknya. Karena walau apapun yang terjadi dan akan terjadi nanti, Deidara tetaplah miliknya.

Dengan bibir sibuk menciumi Deidara, tangannya mulai meraba tubuh Deidara di balik baju kaos putih yang dikenakan Deidara. Deidara sedikit menggeliat karena ulah tangan nakal Sasori. Setelah merasa Deidara perlu bernapas, bibir Sasori turun ke leher Deidara dan lagi-lagi membuat kissmark disana.

"Danna~"  
Sasori menarik tubuhnya, ia melepaskan baju Deidara tanpa protes dari pemiliknya, kemudian ia melepaskan kemejanya sendiri.

Deidara merasa pipinya memanas. Pasalnya tubuh Sasori begitu membuatnya terkagum. Bahu yang tegap, dada yang bidang, juga beberapa otot –yang tidak terlalu menonjol- di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan dirinya, kulit putihnya begitu mulus, tubuhnya ramping dan tentu saja membuat para 'seme' tergiur.

Bibir Sasori menyapa dada Deidara dan terhenti tepat pada nipple kiri kekasihnya. Dihisap dan digigitnya pelan nipple yang sudah mengeras tersebut.

"Ah! Danna!"

Sasori semakin dalam menghisap nipple Deidara, membuat Deidara mendesah dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sasori yang sedari tadi bermain dengan nipple kanan Deidara, kini turun dan 'menyelinap' masuk ke dalam celana Deidara.

"Ahh!"

Sasori kembali menyeringai saat tangannya menemukan 'sesuatu' yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali pemiliknya sendiri. Dielusnya 'benda' tersebut kemudian perlahan-lahan diremasnya pelan.

"Ahh! Danna! Hentikan un!" pekik Deidara saat merasakan sensasi asing pada kejantanannya.

Sasori menghentikan gerakan 'meremasnya' namun tetap membiarkan tangannya di dalam sana. Sedangkan kini bibirnya mulai menjelajahi dada Deidara dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara, "Dei," bisiknya.

Deidara yang tengah mengatur napasnya tersenyum, "Ya danna?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasori kemudian mengecup bibir Deidara.

Kedua tangan Sasori bergerak untuk melepas celana kain hitam yang dikenakan oleh Deidara, berikut dengan dalamannya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, tubuh Deidara begitu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya, malu dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia telanjang di depan seseorang. Apalagi saat ini Sasori menatap tubuhnya tanpa berkedip, benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Cantik," bisik Sasori pelan.

"A-ahh~!" Deidara mendesah keras bahkan bisa dikatakan memekik saat Sasori meremas kembali kejantanannya. Sasori mengamati wajah Deidara yang memerah, mata terpejam erat dengan bibir membuka yang terus mengeluarkan desahan indahnya. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

"Ahh danna! Danna!" Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, rasa asing di bawah sana benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sasori masih terus menggerakkan tangannya, semakin lama bahkan semakin cepat. Dan terus mendapat sahutan berupa desahan dari Deidara.

Sesuatu terasa melilit perut Deidara.

"Ahh! A-aku! Danna... aku..."

Sasori tersenyum, "Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan saja Dei."

"A-ahhh!" Deidara mendesah keras dan panjang saat sesuatu merembes keluar dari kejantanannya, membasahi tangan kanan Sasori dengan cairan berwarna putih kental.

Sasori menyeringai, ia menjilat jemarinya dengan gerakan yang sensual tepat di depan mata Deidara. Deidara merasa napasnya semakin berat. Tubuhnya panas berkeringat. Benar-benar tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Lelah sayang?" tanya Sasori sebelum mengecup kening Deidara dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang..." Sasori bergumam. Ia menurunkan celananya perlahan, begitu pula dengan dalamannya. Kini terpampang jelas di depan Deidara, benda kebanggaan dari Akasuna Sasori.

Blush.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang memerah entah semerah apa sekarang.

"Dei." Panggil Sasori. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Deidara mengganti posisinya yang semula tidur menjadi duduk, "A-apa un?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kemari." Sasori menarik kepala Deidara dengan pelan, memposisikan bibir Deidara tepat di depan kejantanan Sasori. Jantung Deidara berdegup kian kencang, seolah ingin meledak.

"Hisap, dei."

"H-hisap un?" tanya Deidara gugup.

"Ya, masukan ke dalam mulutmu lalu hisap," ucap Sasori.

Dengan ragu Deidara membuka mulutnya, kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Sasori ke mulutnya.

Sasori ingin mendesah saat mulut Deidara yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti kejantanannya. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Deidara diam, ia tak bergerak. Mengetahui kekasihnya sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasori memegangi kepala Deidara dengan tangannya kemudian menggerakkannya maju mundur.

"Kau ini polos sekali," gumam Sasori.

Deidara akhirnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa digerakkan oleh tangan Sasori, Deidara menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Emmhh~"

"Ssshh ahh, teruskan dei..." Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya juga mendesah. Tak pernah merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya. Walaupun Deidara tidak berpengalaman sama sekali, tapi kehangatan mulutnya dan juga lidahnya cukup untuk membuat Sasori merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Emmphh ummhh~" Deidara semakin giat mengulum kejantanan dannanya.

"Ahh sudah dei..." bisik Sasori dengan napas berat, "Henti..kan."

Deidara menghentikan gerakan kepalanya. Sasori menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Deidara. Dengan wajah polos dan lugu, Deidara menatap Sasori bingung.

Sasori menjilat saliva yang menetes di ujung bibir Deidara seraya mendorong Deidara kembali ke posisi berbaring. Tubuh Sasori kembali berada di atas tubuh Deidara. Lidah Sasori terus menjilat sekitar bibir Deidara, kemudian bergeser ke pipi Deidara dan berujung pada dagu Deidara. Digigitnya pelan dagu mungil itu namun tidak sampai menimbulkan tanda kemerahan.

"Danna." Deidara memeluk tubuh Sasori, merasakan tubuh yang juga panas dan berkeringat sama seperti dirinya.

"Hm?" gumam Sasori seraya mengulum daun telinga Deidara.

"Aku ingin..." Deidara mengatur napasnya, "Kita melakukan ini lagi un."

Sasori hanya tersenyum namun tak membalas ucapan Deidara.

Tangan kanan Sasori turun, meraba dada dan perut Deidara, menyapa sejenak kejantanan Deidara yang kembali mengeras kemudian berhenti di depan 'lubang' milik Deidara. Ia memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Akh!"

Deidara memekik, karena terkejut juga sakit.

Sasori menggerakkan jarinya secara zig-zag di dalam sana, mencoba memperlebar lubang yang sebelumnya belum pernah dimasuki oleh benda luar.

Sasori melumat bibir Deidara, kembali mengajak lidah Deidara untuk menari bersama. Sedangkan jari kedua mulai memasuki lubang Deidara.

"Emmphh!" Deidara memekik di tengah ciumannya.

Deidara memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan lebih erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Sasori terus bermain dengan lidah Deidara, begitu juga saat jari ketiga masuk. Deidara hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan erat menahan sakit.

Sasori menusuk lubang Deidara dengan ketiga jarinya, mencari sweetspot yang bisa membuat Deidara merasa melayang. Sasori melepaskan ciumannya, mencoba mendengarkan desahan Deidara yang saat ini masih berupa pekikan kesakitan.

"Ukh!" Deidara memejamkan mata erat.

"Ahh~!"

Yak! Disana.

Sasori tersenyum puas lalu mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang Deidara. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang tersebut untuk memasukkannya.

"Kau siap Dei?"

Deidara membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sasori menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kaki Deidara lebih lebar lagi. Kemudian ia mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Deidara.

"Ahk! Sakit danna!"

Sasori mengecup sekilas bibir Deidara, "Tahan sakitnya."

Pemuda tampan itu semakin memdorong pinggulnya. Untuk sesaat ia mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari Deidara, hingga akhirnya seluruh batang kejantannya tertanam dengan sempurna di lubang hangat Deidara.

Sasori tersentak saat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Deidara. Ya. Deidara menangis, ia menangis dan terisak.

"Dei," panggil Sasori cemas. Ia mengelus pipi Deidara, menghapus air mata yang mengalir, "Apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ia masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Kita bisa menghentikan ini sekarang," ujar Sasori.

Deidara membuka matanya, dengan mata yang basah ia menatap mata Sasori, "Bukan itu danna."

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya karena bingung.

"Aku..." Deidara memeluk Sasori dengan erat, "...tidak ingin kehilanganmu, danna. Sama sekali tidak ingin."

Sasori memejamkan matanya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Deidara. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan Deidara menangis seraya memeluk tubuhnya dengan semakin erat. Kalau saja Sasori bisa menghentikan tangisan Deidara dan membuat kekasihnya itu melupakan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi, pasti ia tak akan diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti ini.

Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Deidara. Selamanya."

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasori katakan. Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa kalimatnya sama sekali tak bisa membuat kesedihan dan rasa takut Deidara berkurang.

"Danna hiks... hanya kau yang kumiliki. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku..." Deidara memejamkan matanya dengan erat, membiarkan air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "...Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku mohon."

Sasori merasakannya, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang Deidara rasakan. Ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Deidara. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Deidara.

Deidara tersadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Ia telah mematahkan semangat Sasori. Ia mengganggu apa yang sedang Sasori kerjakan. Ia juga membuat hati Sasori tersakiti. Dan ia membuat Sasori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Danna," panggil Deidara. Kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar cukup nyaman didengar.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Deidara, "Ya?"

"Gomen ne," gumamnya kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan pipi memerah, "danna boleh melanjutkan...nya."

Sasori terkekeh, "Baka."

Diciumnya kembali bibir mungil Deidara. Ia memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut Deidara. Berciuman dengan ganas dan dalam. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat sesuatu yang tadi hilang kini kembali berlahan-lahan.

Sasori menggenggam erat tangan Deidara, sedangkan pinggungnya mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Emmphh~" Deidara mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan Sasori semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Karena ingin mendengar desahan Deidara yang merdu, Sasori memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aaah!" terdengarlah suara desahan Deidara yang bagai candu bagi Sasori.

"Sshh aah Dei~" Sasori pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kenikmatan yang Deidara rasakan. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan benar-benar membuat mereka menyadari betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Gerakan Sasori semakin cepat, menusuk titik terdalam Deidara berkali-kali.

"Ahhh! Ahh~! Sasori no...danna- aahh!"

Deidara memeluk tubuh Sasori semakin erat tanpa berhenti mendesah. "Ahh enghh ah! Sasori no danna! A-aku..."  
"Ahh Deidara. Sebut namaku, sshh.."

Saat mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka. Saat mereka menjadi satu tanpa suatu apapun yang memisahkan. Saat perasaan mereka tersalur menutupi hasrat duniawi yang biasanya menyelimuti dua orang yang tengah menyatukan tubuh.

Sasori bergerak semakin ganas.

"Ahhhh Sasori no dannaaa!"  
"Emhh ahh Dei... Deidara!"

Surga mereka capai dalam waktu bersamaan. Dunia putih tanpa noda, dunia dimana hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melihatnya saat ini, begitu membuat mereka terkesan. Terasa terbang bersama bergenggaman tangan menjauh dari semua masalah yang menghantui. Saat dimana mereka seutuhnya saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Deidara terkulai lemas tanpa pertahanan. Sedangkan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasori mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Sasori mencium lembut bibir Deidara, melumatnya pelan, memberikan sebuah tanda bahwa ia melakukan semua ini karena cinta.

Kemudian Sasori berbaring di sebelah Deidara, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Tidurlah, sayang," bisik Sasori seraya mengecup kening Deidara.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memeluk tubuh Sasori dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori.

"Danna," bisiknya, "Sekarang aku milikmu. Dan kau milikku. Aku hanya milikmu seorang."

Sasori mengecup kepala Deidara, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu..." bahu Deidara kembali gemetar. Sasori akhirnya sadar bahwa Deidara kembali menangis, saat merasa dadanya basah., "...jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, danna."

'Kami-sama, apa yang bisa kulakukan?' bisik Sasori dalam hati.

Ia ingin Tuhan memberi jawaban atas pernyataannya. Ia ingin Tuhan menyelamatkannya dari masalah ini.

Besok dirinya akan mati. Mengetahui kematian diri sendiri itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Itu menyedihkan. Tapi lebih menyedihkan lagi saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan sangat mencintainya.

Yang bisa Sasori lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuh Deidara, menyalurkan semua kasih sayangnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia biarkan selama beberapa menit kekasihnya menangis dalam pelukannya. Biarlah. Kesedihan memang harus dikeluarkan melalui tangisan. Ia hanya bisa berharap suasana hati Deidara bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah ini.

"Danna," panggil Deidara lagi.

"Ya dei?" tanya Sasori. Ia tak lagi mendengar isak tangis Deidara, ia merasa napas Deidara mulai teratur.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dei. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Cukup lama tak ada suara lagi terdengar. Deidara juga tidak bergerak lagi. Saat itulah Sasori sadar bahwa Deidara sudah tertidur.

Dengan sangat perlahan, tanpa bermaksud mengganggu tidur Deidara, Sasori membenarkan posisi tidur Sasori. Menutupi tubuh Deidara dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher.

Sasori memperhatikan Deidara yang tertidur. Wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah, begitu sedih, namun tersirat sedikit kebahagiaan di sana. Sasori mengecup bibir Deidara dengan begitu pelan karena tidak ingin mengusik tidur pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasori tersenyum.

"Deidara, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan tanpa terasa, setetes air jatuh di pipi Deidara. Dan ya, pria yang penuh ketegaran itu akhirnya menangis.

#

Sepasang mata biru jernih itu terbuka dalam kondisi yang sembab dan sedikit merah. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. Setelah beberapa detik pikirannya terasa kosong, akhirnya ia mengingat semua yang terjadi.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya saat menatap sekeliling. Tunggu dulu. Ini kan... kamarnya. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Seingatnya, semalam ia menginap di apartemen Sasori dan ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Ia menendang selimutnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat dirinya sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Tunggu!

Apa yang ia lakukan semalam itu hanya mimpi?

"Ah!"  
Ia memekik kesakitan saat mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya. Bagian belakangnya terasa sangat sakit. Berarti itu bukan mimpi kan?

Deidara terdiam saat melihat selembar kertas yang terbuka di atas meja kayu di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil kertas bertuliskan tinta hitam tersebut.

'Dei. Terimakasih banyak. Maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu untuk berjalan, haha. Sepertinya semalam itu pertemuan terakhir kita. Tapi tidak apa-apa, masih ada Itachi, Konan, okaasan dan otousan-mu yang akan menjagamu. Aku pamit ya Dei. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu dari 'sana'. Sayonara.'

DEG

Sasori. Itu surat dari Sasori.

Tangan Deidara gemetar, ia merasa lemas seketika. Surat di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Tak lama kemudian, Deidara ikut terjatuh dalam posisi duduk di lantai. Napasnya terengah, ia sulit bernapas.

Sasori...sudah pergi?

"Sasori..." bisiknya lirih , tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya, "SASORI NO DANNA!"

#

#

"Deidara."

"..."

"Dei, sudah sore. Sebentar lagi juga hujan. Ayo pulang."

"..."

"Dei."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Itachi."

"Tapi_"  
"Aku mohon."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang bernama Itachi itu hanya bisa diam. Ia tak bisa lagi membujuk Deidara untuk pulang ke rumah. Deidara masih berlutut di sebelah gundukan tanah yang masih basah.

"Tinggalkan aku," ucap Deidara sekali lagi.

Itachi menatap Deidara dengan iba, "Kami tunggu di mobil." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Deidara. 'kami' yang dimaksud oleh sahabat dekat Sasori itu adalah dirinya dan kedua orang tua Deidara.

Setetes air jatuh di atas gundukan tanah tersebut. Dua tetes. Hingga puluhan tetes jatuh bersamaan di atasnya.

Hujan.

Hujan turun dengan deras di makam tersebut. Namun Deidara sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk berteduh. Ia biarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku hidup tanpamu, danna?" bisiknya lirih.

Hanya bunyi hujan yang terdengar.

"Sasori no danna! Jawab aku un!" bentaknya.

Namun tetap tak ada sahutan.

"BAKA! AKU MENCINTAIMU DANNA! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Sesaat setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga, Deidara merasa kepalanya pening. Keseimbangannya menghilang dan akhirnya Deidara jatuh pingsan di sebelah makam Sasori.

#

END

#

Author(Forever Love SasoDei)'s note:

Saya tidak akan bicara panjang lebar lagi. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan, ayo semua author FF SasoDei, kita sama-sama berjuangkan pairing favorite kita. Ingin baca ceramah (?) saya yang panjang? Silahkan baca di FF saya yang satunya, yang judulnya 'I Love You'

Salam,

Fuyuki Hana (Forever Love SasoDei)


End file.
